Fabulous
Fabulous is the second song in the movie High School Musical 2 and the soundtrack of the same name. It is sung by Sharpay and Ryan Evans, with back-up vocals from the Sharpettes. High School Musical 2 This is the song that Sharpay sings right before the rest of East High Wildcats show up at the club to work there except Gabriella who is already a lifeguard there although Sharpay doesn't notice until she waves at Troy only to see him wave back but not to her but to Gabriella. Also the only ones not working there would be Ryan and Sharpay, while the rest do. High School Musical 3 It appears as background song when Sharpay is entering the school. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure It appears as a reprise song for some scenes and as a bonus track. Lyrics Sharpay: Its out with the old And in with the new Goodbye clouds of grey Hello skies of blue A dip in the pool A trip to the spa, Endless days in my shades The whole world according to moi Excuse me Thank you Iced tea imported from England Lifeguards imported from Spain Towels imported from Turkey And turkey imported from Maine... Ryan and Sharpay: We’re gonna relax and renew Sharpay: You...go...do! I want fabulous, that is my simple request All things fabulous, bigger and better and best I need something inspiring to help me get along I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? Fetch me my Jimmy-choo flip-flops Where is my pink Prada tote? I need my Tiffany hairband And then I can go for a float... Ryan with the Sharpettes: Summer like never before Sharpay: I...want...more! Ryan (with the Sharpettes): She wants (fabulous), that is her simple request All things (fabulous), bigger and better and best She needs something inspiring to help her get along (She needs a little fabulous) is that so wrong Ryan with the Sharpettes (Sharpay): Fabulous pool (Eww.) Fabulous flash (Read my lips!) Fabulous parties Even fabulous trash Fabulous fashion (No!) Fabulous bling (Yeah!) She's gotta have fabulous everything Ryan and Sharpay: Nothing to discuss Everything's got to be perfect for Sharpay: Me! Ryan (with the Sharpettes): She wants (fabulous) that is her simple request (Sharpay: No, that fabulous) All things (fabulous) bigger and better and best (Sharpay: Fabulous!) She needs something inspiring to help her get along (Sharpay: No, that fabulous) (She needs a little fabulous) is that so wrong (Sharpay: I-need-fabulous) Sharpay: This wont do That's a bore That's insulting! I need more I need, I need... I need, I need... I need, I need... I need fabulous! Ryan: I want fabulous! Sharpay: Bring me fabulous! Ryan with the Sharpettes: Fabulous hair, fabulous style Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile Sharpay: Oh I like what I see I like it a lot Cause it's absolutely fabulous Ryan: Fabulous! Ryan with the Sharpettes: Fabulous Fabulous! Sharpay: Absolutely... not! Appearance *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Songs Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Sharpettes Category:Songs Sung by Ryan